Core B, the Pilot Project Core ofthe Center on Advancing Decision Making in Aging (CADMA), supports the research activities of the proposed Roybal Center. It consists of projects that aim to understand and improve decision making, in an endeavor that will ultimately result in recommendations and products or approaches that will facilitate Informed, effective decision making for aging. Core B has the following specific aims: 1) To support small-scale pilot (seed) and supplement projects and to assist in their further development as full-scale research projects; 2) to develop and augment workshops and seminars that advance training, foster collaboration, and can be used to recruit investigators and trainees; 3) To serve as a focal point for innovative multidisciplinary research on important questions in decision making research among aging populations; and 4) to disseminate research results and assist In the development of recommendations and products based on the research. The pilot projects are the primary object of Core B and central to CADMA's planned activities. These projects are highly leveraged investments into aging research at Stanford, and they meet additional goals of the research community more generally. They promote the careers of junior investigators, they stimulate interest in decision making research, they encourage interdisciplinary collaboration, and they are designed to lead to practical interventions to improve the lives of elderiy Americans. A central feature of the pilot project program is the matching of a junior Investigator with at least one senior faculty mentor, an arrangement that advances both substantive research and faculty development. We propose to support three new pilot/seed projects each year. Most projects will lead to the completion of initial work products followed by applications for external funding within one year of their award dates; a few will require two years of funding. Four example pilot projects are described in this proposal: 1) A study to evaluate immediate and delayed cognitive consequences of receiving results of comprehensive genetic screening; 2) A study investigating the use of immersive virtual reality to increase retirement saving; 3)A study that will develop methods to provide information to Medicare beneficiaries on the financial implications of choosing alternative plans; and 4) A study of how a web-based decision aid that suggests lower calorie within-category food alternatives can be used within a weight management program for older adults.